Talk:Old Knight/@comment-68.3.53.25-20140925050627
It's actually kind of easy to kill them, but both the old knight carrying a sword and shield and the other ones carrying one giant sword both have their strengths and weaknesses. The ones with both a shield and sword in their hands have a slightly higher bit of health then the ones wielding the giant swords which require you to have to hit them at least 1 or 2 more times than the other knights. Another factor that might make this harder is their shield, you just want to wait until they're finished with their attack and then attack them. But these ones that wield the shield and sword are easier to avoid, and when they hit you they cause a lot less damage. To fight these ones, right when you see it about to attack you, you move forward to the left, not the old knight's left but your left when you just brush against it, it will miss every time. It'll give you enough time to escape the 2nd and 3rd hit, unless you want to dodge the other two attacks and then attack. The ones wielding the giant swords take less hits to kill, but it also requires less hits to kill you when this enemy's attacking you because it could cause more damage. When you're fighting these ones you should probably get a shield just in case, but still it's going to take away a lot of stamina when you're blocking with your shield so time everything right. Don't make the mistake that I made, getting close enough for it about to attack and then back away at the last second. Some of the times when I did that it got me and sometimes it didn't get me, but even at the times when it didn't get me there was plenty of times where I then rushed in to attack it after it was done with its attack. But it recovered to make another attack quickly after I only struck at it 2 times before it did an overhead attack taking away a lot of my health. I know it seems risky but trust me, you're going to want to lock on to it by clicking the right ananlog stick and then press B to rush toward it and get right up against it. And you'll see it raising its sword up, just move to the left of it while staying up close to it and it either do 1 over head striking attack or 2 over head striking attack with a right slashing attack which will move to the left to the screen. The slashing attack is the one you should use your shield for, you could still dodge it by rolling to the left, but still it's better to have it just in case. The attacks which it does with the 1 overhead strike and the 2 overhead strikes with the slash somehow makes it take a longer time to do another attack. When it just does the 2 overhead strikes it's able to recover quicker to do another attack. They're vulnerable to lightning and magic attacks like it says on the site page. But if you're a ranged fighter then it'll require a few hits, just respawn to the bonfire to reload your sorcerer arrows. If you're going to use a bow and arrow or a crossbow to attack the knights then it'll take a few hits to kill them. But each bolt and arrow cost at least 50 souls and each Old Giant Knight has 400 souls ( without the silvercat ring), but in a way it's kind of wasting souls.